1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining mechanism for a slide assembly, and more particularly to one having a holding member and a blocking member to prevent the slide from disengagement or retraction inward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are quite a few sliding rails used on drawers or cabinets to facilitate operation. Most of the prior art comprise a movable rail and a fixed rail. When the movable rail is extended outward, the movable rail will be held by the fixed rail. The movable rail can be positioned in place without being retracting backward randomly. Such position structure has two different types. One is a fixed lock, which requires a controlling device to release the movable rail, and then the movable rail can be pushed inward in relation to the fixed rail. The other is a temporally locating device, by pushing the movable rail inward to automatically release the locking position. There are a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,828{grave over ( )}6,257,683 B1{grave over ( )}6,350,001 B1{grave over ( )}16,402,275 B1{grave over ( )}6,764,150 B2{grave over ( )}6,796,625 B2 and 6,942,307 B1.
These inventions all relate to an elastic type to operate the movable rail. Each of these designs has a single piece with a pair of blocking sections at respective ends to secure the movable rail in place. However, the blocking sections are formed on a one piece material. When operating the movable rail, the blocking sections may be damaged.